Digital Benders
by Digital-Monster-Master
Summary: As the Digidestined were sent to another universe, they find them selves possessing great bending abilities. As they fight for Republic City with Avatar Aang who is greatly sick. The fate of the bending world lies on their shoulders, can they ultimately save it, or will all benders be forced into slavery their bending being forbidden? READ MORE! Shipping: [Multi-ship]
1. A visit to Republic City

**Authors Comments before you begin reading: **

During my time reading this one book, by George RR Martin; A Game of Thrones, I became rather fascinated by the medieval times. I'm sure many Fanfiction stories of the Digidestined might consist of this timeline. You can only wonder, but, since I'm traditionally known for always putting a 'twist' into things, why not put a twist into my stories?

This is where my crossover takes place, the Digidestined find themselves in this weird timeline, without their digimon. And only themselves, in a 'bending world' yes.. This story is a crossover with.

Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Of course, we might see appearances of our favorite characters, but that will soon come in time.

I hope you enjoy this, and of course, the shippings, might come later. Just keep on reading.

* * *

'_I couldn't exactly tell you how I had got here, or rather, how everyone else did. All I know is that, we were fighting this one particular digimon with our digital friends. And, something happened, I'm guessing it was a spell. He shouted in some weird tongue language, a language I had no yet become knowledgeable upon at the time. Anyways, before we all knew it, we were getting flung back and sucked inside this whirl pool of some sort. I still need to do my research upon it, but, I somehow got separated from this group, on this weird mystical and sandy temple. There were people doing their day to day things, but, surprisingly, one of them had conjured air right from their hand. Definitely I was shocked, and from that moment on, I knew I, and the other's had stumbled upon an alternate universe. So from this moment on, that was when our longest, and prodigious, journey began.' _

The laughter of the children, running and giggling all around them filled the ears of the teens. Well, most of them. Only three were present with one another, the others hopefully didn't get sent off on another planet. They couldn't possibly check for some sign on a laptop or digivice, they had been completely transformed! Tai struggled to get up, and was helped by Sora who gaped at the sight her good friend was in. Tai gently rubbed the side of his head, having Sora's nails dig into his soft fleshy tan skin.

"W-what happened?" Tai questioned breathlessly, his eyes now focusing on everything around him.

Sora looked to her ginger friend who was flat on his feet standing as if he had never fallen through a portal or anything at all.

"Well, I'm not really sure to be honest. I couldn't look to the PiBook for help. It seems we had been completely transformed." Izzy responded dusting off the little bit of dirt that managed to find its way onto his cloth pants.

Sora was stressed in cloth as well, a blue color, with glittery and shiny waves of a pattern threaded in the seams. A shiny clip which had a symbol embroided in its crest, glimmering in the sun light that was high above them.

As for Tai, he wore something on the red side, expect a different symbol was in the crest which glimmered. Getting back onto his feet, Sora let go flustered at the marks of her fingers left on his skin. Rubbing his arm Tai looked around, "I don't see anyone else, you think they made it here?" he questioned giving up his thoughts, and saying them out loud.

Sora looked around, people swarming them, some dirty, and others dressed in fine clothing. "Maybe.. We can only hope that they made it here."

"In the mean time we should explore this unidentified world." Izzy commented as the other two nodded, that sounded like a good idea. Sora had only noticed the clothing now, she was wearing pants of course, but she looked to Tai, saw his, and Izzy who wore the exact same thing. Many on the street wore different colors, a yellowish color, and some green. What did they mean?

"Where do you think we are?" Sora questioned as people stared at them, they kinda did stand out, with Tai and his big bushy brown hair, let's just say the hair was the one thing that made them stand out.

In the corner, a man with all black clothing, and a silk of black covering his mouth, his dark brown eyes only visible, he turned his mouth to his shoulder as he watched the three pass by.

"They made it Master." The man spoke to his shoulder.

'_Good.. have the others wait and see who joins them before you attack, understood?' _

"Yes Master, I'll put out the order." He spoke back to the man's voice.

Meanwhile, Tai Kamiya drooled over some of the dumplings they had on display, he slurped licking his lips as Sora pulled him away, he frowned and groaned.

"Soraaa." He said in his whiny voice.

Sora scoffed and continued to pull him by the collar, "We have to find clues, and look around. We don't have money to buy anything." She said with a small sigh.

Izzy stopped abruptly at some weird symbols on a plaque; gently placing his pale thin fingers on the stone he felt them.

"Wow Izzy, I had no idea you could read and speak brail." Tai said nodding as Sora quirked her brow at him, he shrugged and tilted his head.

Izzy seemed to concentrated to hear the snide stupid comment, his eyes opening wider, "If only I had my PiBook I could decipher this language, I can only make out a few words.. but even still that won't due." He spoke either to himself, or Tai and Sora.

Sora stepped forward and bent her knees at a 90 degree angle, her hands sitting comfortable on her skinny knees. "Well, what can you make out Izzy?" she asked staring at the symbols, but made out nothing, she wasn't good at this at all.

"It says something along the lines of this; _'An element which we poses, run in the veins of this old city. The avatar is the one that can.. Poses all four.. Elements, It is he who shall save us, and he who shall watch over us." _Izzy finished and realized, he had read the whole plaque.

Sora smiled at him, but after gave a confused look, "Who's the avatar?" she questioned to herself, and placed her index finger against her lips.

Tai bent down and looked at the symbols, "Elements? What does that mean Izzy?" he wondered, Izzy who had a strained look on his face was obviously piecing this together. It all seemed familiar.

"Well, this avatar must be this world 'God' and the elements are obviously a legend, we all can be connected with out elements. But not to the point where you can control that specific element." Izzy responded still thinking, a hand was placed on his shoulder and he nearly leaped out of his skin.

"Gah!" he shouted, as Sora and Tai gasped at his side.

The older man, with his silver long beard only chuckled, his flesh hanging off his bones, as his wrinkled skin shook from the laughter that escaped his mouth.

"My, you must be non-benders, or tourists, which one?" he questioned with a chuckle at the three, who stared at him wide eyed.

They had nothing really to say, until the man frowned and looked around, he beckoned them as this seemed to become a more serious matter.

"Come with me, quickly." He spoke in a rushed tone.

The 'digidestined' were lead to an old shack, where the man took them in and closed the door frantically. He looked around and lit his oil lamp, burning incense as he did so.

"Have a seat." He said in a gentle tone, seeming as they must have been safe now, from whatever it was out there. They all sat down on his coach, baffled by this whole world.

Setting out tea, and biscuits for them, the smell of the butter cheese biscuits, but also the smoggy air from the incense in the dimly lit room they now sat in. Everything had happened so fast for Sora to even understand. Something happened, and all too quickly. It was bad enough that Izzy barely comprehended, but, next minute their falling, and the next their inside a shack.

Tai felt it would be rude not to drink the green tea, so he sipped at it cautiously. The heat lifting into his nostrils, the room had so many fragrances; his nose didn't know what to smell first, until the man leaned in closer and said in a hushed shaken voice.

"Who are you?" he questioned, more directly to anyone of them.

Tai straightened his back, and placed the cup down, "I'm T-" Sora's arm leaned over Izzy's shoulder, leaving chills on his back and neck as he was rather close to her. But Sora placed a hand on Tai's neck and dug her nails into his skin. Tai gasped and he smiled wryly, as he cleared his throat, his voice going into different pitches at tears stung his eyes, which he blinked back quickly so no one could notice them.

"Well, you see-" Tai said before Izzy butted in.

"We're tourist sir, more from the northern part of the realm." Izzy said still feeling awkward by Sora's arm on his shoulders.

The man raised a brow, "I see only one water tribe member in your group. Why did you come from the north?"

Sora gulped as well did Izzy, he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, at a loss for words for once in his life.

Sora smiled and removed her arm from around Izzy's neck, as it sent him to sigh and slouch once more. "Well, you see, they were visiting me as we decided to come to this city. It's quite beautiful."

"Ah, only a tourist would think that. This city isn't what it used to be." He spoke waving his arm carelessly. "Ever since they took hold of it.. it just hasn't been the same." He said with a small sigh, his skin waving at his neck at them. "I know you aren't from this world.." he said staring at them.

They all had sat upright, staring into the man's dark face, his eyes shaken and watery.

"I can tell from the gods saying so.." he said with a small curious tone.

Izzy leaned forward, "What can you tell us about this place?" he asked at the man's eyes averted towards the ground and he nodded.

"I'll tell you.. _everything._" He said in a hushed voice.

"The avatar rules the earth, resorting peace and balance between the four nations. Avatar Aang who was once a young boy, has restored that peace. But, with the terror of the nation's having the possibly fight over war, some are dividing. While other's are using their power for evil." He said in a shiver, Tai had gotten the impression that this man had suffered a great deal.

"The ones that are weak, are being forced into slavery, while plenty run in terror, other's fight and die. Aang has tried to stop this, but, the man who's trying to rule Republic City, is a rare man who can… _blood bend._"

Sora clasped a hand over her mouth, finally finding her voice she spoke up and said; "So, there really are benders for the four elements?"

The older man nodded and sat with a hunch, "I can water bend, my techniques are at beginners. But, we are forbid to bend here in this part of the city. The poor people cannot afford this license we need, only the rich can bend."

Tai stood up, "That's not right!"

"Shh! Quiet down." The old man hushed Tai, who embarrassingly sat back down and sighed.

"Why are they doing that..?" Tai asked in a more serene voice.

The older man proceeded in the questions, "Well, you see, they believe that bending should be something sacred. Nothing something the poor should be able to do, so, the man who is all behind this, has been getting his way. A license is required to pay, and pass, so you can bend outside and inside city limits." He said with a small shake of his head.

"The avatar is trying to put a stop to this, but, we don't know how many years he has left before he passes. He's been getting ill."

Izzy thought, a hand clasped over his mouth, "Hmm.. so, does that mean we have these abilities too?" he questioned curiously, still thinking about tactics and ways to stop this.

The man nodded, "Your symbols of the elements engraved in your stone can tell you, followed by the color of your cloth." He stood up, his hands folded across one another; as he dusted off from a shelf, a scroll.

Sitting back down he unraveled it and pointed to the fire symbol, "Earth." He said, and looked up at them as they nodded.

"Air"

"Fire" he said and pointed to the symbol, and to Izzy and Tai's chest, and repeated "Fire benders"

Tai smiled and just thought about his digimon, that's right, Agumon must be fighting hat terrible digimon right now. They're probably hurt! He looked up at Izzy and Sora, who clearly could read his face, as his thoughts were visible on it.

"Our digimon.." Tai spoke in a hushed voice, as Izzy nodded. "There's nothing we can do now, expect find a way back there, and hopefully, home." He said looking to Sora who nodded.

The man leaned back and lastly pointed to Sora "Water." She stared back at him and smiled, "Thank you sir.. for telling us about this world, but we best be going off to find our other friends."

The man stood as they did as well, "Wait." He said quickly as they turned to look at him.

"I have something for you.." he said and scrambled into his case, pulling out a scroll. "It's a map for your journey, I don't know why, but the gods are telling me.. You are the ones that must help the avatar and save what has become of this city."

Tai took the scroll and grinned, nodding, "Don't worry sir, we'll save this world." He said with a nod before he took off out the door with the others.

The older man sighed and looked at the wall where the statue of their religious god sat, "I hope you know what you're doing.." he said with a small nod.

* * *

"Ouchie.. That hurt my bum.." Mimi complained as Joe grunted and sniffed, "Next time were falling, remind me to move out of the way of you all."

T.K looked up and chuckled, "Oh, sorry Joe. We'll get off you." T.K slid off of the poor older teen, as well did Kari, and his brother. Mimi brushed herself off and sighed looking to the sky.

"My.. how pretty." She spoke in a delighted tone, as the sun was shining just above her.

Matt lifted Joe to his feet and he fixed his glasses so they sat on his nose perfectly. "Where'd the others go off to..?" Matt questioned and looked around, as a hustle and bustle of people was around them. They stared curiously at them, seeing as they fell from the sky.

Mimi frowned, "Well where do you think we are?"

Kari's eyes widened staring at her outfit; it was different than what she had on before. T.K sighed and ran his fingers through his hair "We're definitely not in the digital world anymore that for sure."

Mimi nearly screamed at her outfit, "Oh no, it's green!" he said pulling at the fabric of her pants, her hair its regular brown color once again.

"Shh!" Joe hushed, "Keep it down, act casual." He said as Matt pulled them all down an alley way.

Gasping they caught themselves from nearly falling, Kari looked at them, "Well, they are people they don't look that evil to me."

Matt frowned, "First we need to think why we're wearing different clothes, and find Tai, Sora, and Izzy."

Joe looked up at Matt as they were all huddled around, "I like that plan, it sounds safe."

T.K looked to Kari who nodded, "We need to think this out first, what if this place really is dangerous?"

Mimi bit on her fingernails, "Is that what's really worrying you all? I'm worried about my green outfit! Matt, your green color suites you, but it's a little too much of a softer color. T.K, aren't you worried about the yellow and orange cape of yours? Kari? And Joe, that blue sure brings out the color of your hair, but clashes with the color of it." She said with a shake of her head, was that what she was worried about?

Matt's face completely fell and he sighed, "That doesn't matter! We need to find the others and fast."

"Oh? I don't think so.." A man in black, spoke walking from the alleyway.

Mimi rolled her eyes, "My, everywhere we turn there always seems to be trouble." She said and huffed.

Kari stepped back, "Mimi, this is no time to joke. This time we won't let the danger near us, I think it's best if we-"

"RUN!" Matt and T.K shouted at the same time, "GRAB A PARTNER!"

Matt hooked his arm around Mimi's and ran with her as she nearly screamed, T.K hooked his arm with Kari's, but while running Kari tried to reach for Joe but missed, taking off with a running T.K.

Joe gasped and looked at the Man, "U-Uh, we didn't mean to come down your alleyway.. I'll be, going now." He said nervously, before the man lifted his hand and Joe gasped falling to the ground, his elbows cracking in ward, the tense muscles straining and pulsing out of his skin.

"P-please!" he said in a grunted voice.

"Your mine." The man said, his right hand lifted in the air, and he used a swift potion bringing it down, sending Joe to a bow in the dirt. His hands straining at his sides.

"Nyaaah." Joe panted and struggled as he felt something weird in his veins, his blood.. it was moving? This man somehow controlled him.

"You can hurt me; just don't hurt the others..!" Joe gasped trying to find words, which he no longer felt.

The man chuckled as his eyes steamed with anger, and loathing; "Oh, I don't think I can promise such a thing. You don't think I know who you are? I want what you have..

"_Joe._"

* * *

**Authors last comments: **

Sorry, I had to go through the whole back story; to make the other's knowledgeable on the subject of bending. But I hope you liked the first chapter so far, I know you can't merely judge on the first chapter.

I just want to know what you guys think so far, and if you want me to continue it. I figured it'd be fun to make this a longer story/fiction than the rest of my stories.

Anyways please review, favorite.. etc. For your convenience I'll write who has what element in case you became lost. There's a reason I chose these people to have these specific elements. And you'll find out later on throughout the story!

**Tai: **Fire

**Izzy: **Fire

**Sora: **Water

**Matt: **Earth

**T.K: **Air

**Mimi: **Earth

**Kari: **Air

**Joe: **Water


	2. Blood Bending?

"Please don't make me run anymore!" Mimi panted; she could feel the tension in her legs, as every muscle of her hamstrings worked. Matt stopped, his arm still tightly clamped around Mimi's, the people spoke, whispered. "Hold on..."  
T.K gasped, beads of sweat trickling off of his forehead, with a gasping Kari clinging onto his arm. Not only were they hot, but the sun sure didn't help keep them any cooler. Using the back of his hand, T.K rubbed his forehead sighing, "What's wrong big brother?" he asked, turning his head, and looking behind him.

Matt stared at Mimi, who's eyes opened wide, she knew exactly what he was thinking, "Oh no.." she mumbled to her hand. "T.K!" Matt said to him, T.K's posture straightening from the shout, "What?" he questioned shocked, but worried. "Wasn't Joe with you?!" he felt himself say panicked. Kari bit on her fingers, she couldn't catch him… She was so close.. Her eyes weld up, she fell to her knees from the heat, coughing. "Kari!" T.K said now panicked for her aswell, "Are you okay..?" he questioned in a soothing voice. Kari placed a loose hair behind her ear, and clasped her hand over her mouth coughing, "I-it was Joe.. I couldn't get him, our hands were close, but, someone was there T.K." she responded looking to the ground.

Matt inhaled, in agitation, but also furry, "I'm going back to look for him." He said taking lead, it was something that Tai would have done.

"T.K, you take the girls and find Tai, Sora, and Izzy. I'm going to look for Joe."

T.K looked up at Matt, who stared at him with a stern look their father always did. "No." Said someone other than T.K, a brow quirked on all of them, as Matt turned around to Mimi, who's fists were all balled up.

"I'm going with you." Mimi said, sniffing and looking at Matt.

"Mimi, it's too dangerous, you need to stay with the gang."

"But you're leaving; you're not sticking with us. What happens if you get lost? Who's going to look for you? And Joe?" Mimi responded, taking a step forward, "I don't like this place as any much as you do, but I don't know how long we're going to stay here. And we need to think of a plan right now!"

Kari coughed yet again, someone bumping into her, to make her squeal falling into T.K's arms. "Watch it!" T.K shouted to the women, who shrugged.

Matt smirked at Mimi, she sure knew how to take charge when needed, "Fine Mimi, but just stay to my side." He looked to T.K who helped Kari to her feet. "You'll be okay, right Matt?" T.K questioned, wrapping Kari's arm around his shoulder.

"Without a doubt T.K." he said, with a reassuring nod. Mimi grasped Matt's hand in a firm grip, her green outfit swaying. For some reason, a rocky and stubborn personality came to her.

Matt ran off with her, it was time they tried to save Joe.

* * *

They stood under a shady tree, trying to get away from the sun, normally in a time like this; the pale ginger boy would be getting burnt even in the shade. His fair skin didn't make any matter worse, he sat under the tree, just above his nose and higher cheek bones a darker pink, which could almost pull off for a blush.

Sora sat down looking at him, and sighed lightly, "Sorry Izzy, if I could produce water from my hands I could." She said apologetic. The ginger chuckled, "Don't be silly Sora, that would highly and likely be impossible." Izzy responded, having a fair amount of attitude towards a terrible situation.

Tai paced, and paced…and paced again. Sora looked up at him; "Tai what's the matter?"

With an abrupt stop, Tai sighed, "Who is that guy? The one who's making it difficult for people to bend?!" he shouted, the people who were walking by stared.

Sora's face blushed, and she looked at Tai; "You're gonna have to keep it down. It's not like we're in the digital world, there are people around here." She said in a slight embarrassment.

Tai growled and sat down, "Yeah.. your right. But, there's so much I have to question, where are the oth-"

"Tai! Sora! Izzy!"

With a look, they all glanced seeing T.K carry Kari, to Tai's eyes, they didn't look well at all. He gasped jumping to his feet, "Kari!"

Racing over, Kari smiled the same blush across her face as Izzy's, "I'm okay Tai.." she said in a raspy tone, Tai balanced her, and took her to the shade. "Just what happened?" he questioned the flustered T.K.

"Well, I dunno, she sorta collapsed on me." T.K said nervously, Sora frowned at the way Tai was taking matters into his hands. He was all over the place at the moment, what was happening to him?

Sora walked over to T.K, and pulled him into a hug, "We're just glad you two are okay." She said happily, "Did you see the others?"

With a bashful look, T.K nodded, "It's a long story…"

Sora beckoned him over, "Come into the shade.."

Tai placed Kari beside Izzy, who smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her. Kari coughed, leaning her head onto Izzy's chest, you'd think they were sick, but, the heat was getting to them all. It's enough to make any man or women agitated.

After T.K explained to them just where Matt and Mimi went, Tai seemed to come to his senses, this was no joke.. This was a war on their hands, if Joe somehow went missing, what did that mean for the safety of not only them, but Republic City?

"So what should we do now?" Sora questioned, clearly at a loss, with three of their members gone, what can they do?

Izzy cleared his throat, "For now, even though with what that older man was saying, we're going to have to train our abilities in bending. But find a better place to do it, if we have to protect and help this Avatar fight. It's best if we're experienced."

Tai nodded, taking out the scroll, unraveling it looking at the place, it showed secret tunnels leading into the Supreme Court house, and the Air Temple. This map was definitely going to come into handy, Sora reached out and pointed; "I'm guessing we're here."

T.K looked down, "So, are we going to wait for the others, or find a place to take cover?" all was so confusing. What was their plan?

They all seemed to look to Tai, who was just as confused as they were. He didn't know what to do, how could he?!

"Um…" Tai responded, with a small sigh, "I don't know T.K.."

Kari looked up from Izzy's side, she knew Tai wasn't like this, but it was always okay if the leader fell sometimes. With a small cough, she sat up rubbing her forehead from the sweat; "I think we should go and help them, we're supposed to stick together no matter what."

Sora with a slight smile, nodded; "I agree." Looking to Tai who grinned, Kari just knew what to say, but she always seemed to keep the peace.

T.K nodded, rolling up the scroll for them, so it was that then, they were going to go back for the others.

'_Hang on guys, we're coming.' _The blonde thought to himself.

* * *

They were completely lost, they had no idea where they were going, they barely even knew this town.

"Matt, can we stop?" Mimi yet again complain, "Uggh, what is it now?" Matt questioned slightly agitated, seeing as this wasn't the first time Mimi asked to stop.

"I just don't like it here; I get a very bad feeling." The girl shuttered, the place wasn't the nicest, and it was down a dark tunnel, a little too dirty for the girly girl.

"We followed the tracks were Joe was last seen, and it's leading us down here." Matt said moving forward, squinting as there was a lack of sunlight coming in.

"Well, I don't understand why would Joe just run off like that?" Mimi questioned her arms close together as she walked by Matt, swinging her head from side to side.

Matt growled, "I don't think that was Joe, I think someone..is…looking for us." He said a little unsure of his words, did he really just say that?

"EEEKK!" The echo of the girl's voice bounced off the tunnel walls.

"Mimi?!" Matt shouted, spinning around, in which.. Mimi was missing.

The tunnel seemed darker now, slight drips of water could be heard, the blond panted, he had lost Mimi. This is why she shouldn't have come, at all. Something laced onto Matt's back, making the boy scream a high pitch.

"SHH!" The sweet girl hushed him, Matt's body started to sweat, as Mimi's hand was clasped over his mouth now.

Matt was wondering what she was doing, her breath was tingling the back of his neck, her warm hand over his lips, just what was she thinking.

A rush, a cold rush of water was coming..THEIR WAY!?

Mimi pulled Matt, "Come on!" she shouted, just a second ago she screamed, either it was genuine or to scare Matt. What was her deal?!

Their hands were both sweaty, they started to lose their grip, Matt being a swift runner, he was ahead of Mimi trying to pull her with him. But, their hands were too moist, Mimi's hand slipped from Matts grasp.

"Ahh!" She panted tumbling to the floor, and rolling, the rush not so far behind them.

Matt came to an abrupt stop, looked ahead of him, and behind where Mimi laid sobbing trying to compose herself.

"Shit!" Matt growled, running back for Mimi he tried to help her up, he didn't want to go on without her, and he was supposed to keep her safe. The now dirty Mimi rubbed her cheek, and looked forward, "Oh no.." she said closing her eyes tightly, they were done for, the water was rushing too fast for them.

Matt holding onto the petite girls waste, he bit on the bottom of his lip, this rush came to him.. He needed to protect her, that's what friends do, but, maybe the feeling he had, was something much more.

"Mimi hang on!" he shouted, the rush of the water now filling their ears. Positioning his feet in the correct format, one forward, and the other bent to the side, Matt bent his knees, with a clinging Mimi at his side.

Moving his right hand back, and the left forward, he was in an interesting position, but something inside of him was awakening in which he followed it's orders. "What are you doing..?" Mimi asked, with tears inside her eyes.

"HAH!" Matt growled his eyes opening wide, slamming his right hand forward, bringing his left hand karate chopping the air to the right; a huge slam could be heard, a huge barrier of a wall was smashed from the sides of the tunnel together.

Mimi looked up, as the rushing had stopped her ears, letting go of Matt she stepped forward, "H-how..?" she questioned, whipping her head to the blonde who was baffled, in an awkward position.

* * *

The shoes hit the ground, each sound echoing off the walls, the man had a hood up, nothing that Joe could see, and besides, he was in too much pain to even look.

"There, that should have shut them up somehow." The man, his dark voice cackling as he walked farther along with Joe, who was just above the ground gasping. Sweating was dripping off of his face; his body was tense from whatever what was happening inside of him.

Somehow Joe could only think to himself, talking took a great deal of muscle, and sometimes, the man would slide his arm and shut his mouth tightly without Joe willingly to consent to it.

'_Oh man.. How did I get stuck here? I just hope the others don't come looking, this man knew my name. I think he knows we were supposed to be here, this is bad, I think that was Mimi screaming down at the end. I hope she's alright.. I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt because of me.' _He thought to himself, still struggling with his body, his fingers were tensing, his veins were literally popping out of the boys skin.

"So Joe, how did you come here? You're doing an awful lot of thinking." It was as almost if the man could read his thoughts; "Oh wait, I forgot… You can't speak."

Joe could almost see him grimace, a happy grimace, as if saying he won. They came to an abrupt stop in the tunnel, where the man turned to the side, and pressed into the door, which opened enabling him to step inside.

When he did so, Joe fell to his feet gasping for air, so much of his water and oxygen didn't get to places they needed to. The man gripped his shirt; it would have been pointless for Joe to try to fight at such a weak point.

Guards scrambled to either side, and saluted him as if he were someone worthy of respect.

"Gather everyone tomorrow, we have a big show." The leader said to his army, who ran around; "You." He pointed to a man who gasped, and stared at him with terror on his face.

"Make sure our guest is properly welcomed." He said, chuckling Joe at the man who caught him, slapping him on the head. "Follow me, don't try any funny business either." He said with a small growl.

After he took him down such a long way, he found himself thrown into a cage, "Ugh!" he panted, falling onto his face, he wasn't ever handled this way, his body was sore now. Joe lightly sat up, and looked at the man who grinned, placing his mask that sat on top of his face, down.

"Don't try any funny business.. We'll know Water Bender." The man said, locking Joe's cage up.

Joe looked at his dirty hands, his veins finally settled back to normal; "Water Bender..?" he questioned, that must have been true, the man that was with him, water bended some water out of somewhere. He made the current come, that man, just who was he?

With plenty of his thoughts to himself, Joe sighed, crossing his legs and thinking; '_I need to think like Izzy, come up with theories. If benders are real, then each one of us must be a bender! That would explain the outfits of course, then… How did that guy control me?' _Joe opened his eyes, gasping '_Of course! I knew I was learning in medical school, red blood cells carry oxygen to the heart, and flow through the blood stream. But in order to do that, it requires water! Water is the key, it flows inside of our veins, and that man is a water bender. So that must mean..' _

His eyes shot open shocked; "**He blood bended."**

* * *

The others walked quietly down the street, trying to act normal, but their out fits through it off. Being separated from the poor, they looked middle class, but, they couldn't change now. They had no money for anything; they just needed to find Joe, Mimi, and Matt.

Tai looked up, trying to get a good look at the view, once again. "Hm, I know me Sora, and Izzy fell here." He pointed to the ground, "Where did you guys?"

Kari looked up from Izzy's hold, and let go of him, Izzy being protective as he was, he gently let go of her; "You sure you're okay?"

Kari only giggled, and managed a smile on her pinkish face, who knows, it may have been a blush, or really the heat. But she placed her hands behind her back, "I could ask you the same." She said with a teasingly voice, which made T.K blink at her, she acted interestingly towards him.

The ginger grinned nervously, as his skin was tinted with a permanent red, "Er- well, so where did you fall?"

Kari beckoned them, "Follow me." Tai nodded to his little sister, and allowed her to lead them. Sora all the while, staring at the people, who stared at them, they were acting strange.

T.K nodded at Kari, who nodded back at him, "We fell here, but last we saw Joe was here.." he said, pointing down the alleyway.

Sora stepped forward, "Oh no.." she said in a hushed voice, "What is it Sor?" Tai asked, she looked distraught by something.

Sora made eye contact with Izzy who understood, bending down his pointed to the feet, "Now just why anyone would walk down an alley way like this? This must mean, Joe was taken."

Tai growled, "Just how did you come up with that conclusion?"

Izzy sighed, rolling his eyes, "Isn't it obvious Tai?" He pointed to the knees that were pressed inside the dirt, "This must have been Joe, and the man who took him." He said pointed to the feet next to him.

"Hm… actually.." Izzy said, in a more thinking mode.

"What is it Izzy?" Kari questioned looking down at the computer boy.

"The foot prints, they disappear after a point, either the man picked up Joe, but if he did, he would have a hard time walking. Carrying anyone would make you tired." He said squinting now, "This doesn't make sense.."

T.K stared at the foot prints, "Maybe there's a secret tunnel?" he said with a small shrug.

Tai raised a brow, "But, how? If Matt and Mimi came down here, how could they have found it?" Sora sighed, placed a hand gently over her forehead, "It's not use, nothing adds up. We may aswell believe it Tai; somehow we ended up here, and inside the Digital World. Anything can happen."

The leader sighed, opening his mouth to speak, when a noise came from the end, scraping of shoes against the pavement.

With a shudder, they all look up, shocked, just who was this? Kari stepped back, and squeezed Tai's shirt, "W-who, is it?" she asked, her voice spoken in a shake.

"I- don't-know." Tai said, worried himself, there was something coming down the tunnel, he didn't know if the feeling was good or bad.

His instincts said something else however…

* * *

**Authors Last Comments: **

Well, I know this was slightly shorter, and it took nearly a month an a couple of days to publish! I was busy with school, FSE's, and finals.  
But I finally, managed to get this up, it wasn't as well as I had hoped.

You wouldn't believe the messages I had begging for an update, I was a little surprised to be honest. But, here's what you all had been begging for! I'm on a slight writers block, it's not as good as I had hoped, a little on the slow side, i'm just trying to lead up to the events I was hoping for.

I know chapter 3 will be much better! And don't worry, they'll meet Aang, Katara, and Toph soon enough. Don't forget Sokka, but, some will be helping with 'training' if you get my drift.

It's time that they started to bend, that's what you're all also begging for.

Again, you'll find out soon enough why the characters have the Elements they do. And soon you shall see.

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW PLEASE AND THANK YOU! **

_I would much appreciate if I knew what the viewers thought. _


	3. The Great Escape

**Authors Comments before you begin reading:**

Well here it is everyone, the longest chapter you've all been patiently waiting for. Sorry it's taken me so long to write, I'm just happy I managed some free time in my schedule to do this. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

Her hand was tightly gripped around the others as they ran together down the tunnel; they were panting and gasping from running so quick. Her legs were working so quick, Mimi didn't want to let go of Matt at all. If she did just what would happen?  
Matt continued to run with her until he stopped and put his free hand up, counting down from five to zero then he started running with Mimi's hand clasped around his own again.

Mimi opened her mouth as she panted loudly and said; "Matt- w..e have to stop. I don't want to-!" she gasped as her foot caught a rock where she tripped falling forward, but Matt yanked her back with his hand quickly of course not thinking that she was now going to fall onto him. Mimi panicked and yelped as she still held onto Matt's hand, but now she lay on top of him, Mimi's legs now on either side of him, as she stared longingly into his brilliant blue eyes.

"Erm.. M-mimi.." Matt panted as his breath still just wasn't with him, she looked at him nervously her cheeks presenting the smallest blush yet it was so red.

Matt's cheeks blushed up in which Mimi moved closer their hands still gripping on another as Matt placed his hand onto her back.  
"I-I'm sorry.." Mimi said slowly as she looked up quickly from their lips being so close to one another, she almost kissed Matt there for a second. Until she heard something else, she heard talking, Tai's voice, Sora's voice?

Looking down at Matt who only stared at her embarrassed, but also wondering what she as hearing until he heard the same thing. Of course they would run into them!

Mimi slid off of Matt and helped him up, of course fixing her long green dress at the same time as it was riding up. Squeezing his hand tightly her feet ran, she kept running as her feet clapped against the ground, the cloth that has made from shoes she kept on running.

No matter how tattered they were getting, she didn't stop one but she kept on going, Matt of course trying to keep up with her, his feet every now and then sliding on the pavement. Hearing the other gang's voices silence Mimi smiled as she saw them, her eyes used to the darker areas now, she saw Tai, Sora, T.K, Kari and Izzy!

"GUYS!" Mimi screeched her hand letting go of Matt's, as she ran for Sora where she tightly hugged her tears forming inside of her eyes.

Tai exhaled satisfied as it was just those two, he knew it was going to be them. But if Matt and Mimi were here, then that must mean that Joe really as taken.

Smiling did everyone go for a group hug tightly; it was nice to see another part of the gang. Taking a moment to say hello's and welcomes, Mimi moved back where she stood next to Matt, of course staring at every one of their faces, getting glances from the smiles as they looked tired, and also hot from the heat.

Mimi has forgotten that her and Matt went on a quest to find Joe, but failed due to a river of water coming down the dark tunnel. Matt nodded as she looked to him upset; she knew that this meant they had special abilities. Of course maybe Izzy could explain it.

"Oh.. that's rights we couldn't find Joe. I'm sorry everyone!" Mimi said as her eyes watered, where the tears started to fall, as she sniffed looking at them all.

T.K nodded, "It's alright Mimi, it happens.. We're just going to look for Joe together, and this time as a team!" he said nodding to the rest who nodded chanting together;

"That's right!"

Sora smiled warmly, as she placed a hand onto Mimi's shoulder; "Come on Mimi, no need to cry because we're going to find Joe. Now everyone, let's all go, and have a seat down somewhere. Not only does it look suspicious standing down here, but so Matt and Mimi can tell us exactly what happened."

Tai nodded in agreement with the girl, as he peaked out of the alleyway, seeing.. No one?!

"Wait.. Sora wasn't there people just now..?" he said quietly, the sun was still up, he knew that the sound had stopped. There was no more people talking..

Izzy stepped forward and squinted his eyes; "Let me have a look.." glancing out of the alley he saw it as well, the usual people that were staring and talking with bread and tattered clothes on their back were gone!

"Maybe something's happened?" Kari suggested as she also glanced out, looking back up to her brother as Tai nodded.

"Only one way to find out Kari, let's go and look." Tai said as he stepped forward, with the rest nodding as they followed his every step. They had each other's back, even though they had little knowledge on bending, they still needed to find out hat as going on. They were transported here for a reason, and whatever that reasoning was. It's to save this world, and possibly they're own world.

Mimi lagged behind as well did Matt, who stared at her as she stood still her body not moving a muscle. Turning to Matt, her hands in front of her green dress, as she then reached her left hand forward placing it onto Matt's cheek, kissing it gently did she say happily;

"I didn't get to say this but… Thanks for saving me Matt, you're my hero~" closing her eyes, and smiling brightly she griped his hand and walked with him out of the dark area to the rest of the group who awaited their arrival.

* * *

It was difficult now he still felt weak; his body was shaking greatly, as he then glanced up at the guard who stood in front of his cage. Joe felt worried as ever, what were they going to do with him?

"Hey water bender." The guard spoke in a different tone; it was casual but also very deep.

Joe tried to say something, but he was so thirsty and coughed as he said; "I-I'm not a water bender."

The man laughed loudly but smirked; "Your clothes say otherwise idiot."

Joe held onto his throat knowing if he spoke more, he would only make it worse. But this was needed to be said; these guys seemed like idiots anyways.

"I-I'm an earth bender.." Joe spoke in a struggled voice, as it seemed tense opening one eye and glancing up he smirked.

"I traded clothes with someone else." Joe responded as the guy tilted his head confused, but narrowed his eyes.

"Huh- so we can be giving you water.." The guard said, as he stepped away and picked up a bowl of water, where he held it through the bars, but poured it onto the ground. The guard laughed menacingly as he walked off in which he didn't return.

Joe smirked as he chuckled thinking to himself; '_He bought it.._'

Reaching his hands forward Joe closed his eyes; '_You can do this Joe, concentrate, water bend..' _opening his eyes, Joe's right hand fingers moved slowly as the water bubbled.  
sweeping his hand down fast, he slowly brought it up, he left hand closed in a circle to try to form the water like a bubble. Joe looked to the water as he lifted his right hand up, as well as the water. It slowly came up off the ground in a circle it was shaking but Joe brought it near him, where he used his left hand and moved it up letting a little bit of water come off with it.

He let the little bulb of water fly into his mouth here he let it swirl around and moistened his mouth, where he swallowed. The water felt so nice, it was cold and perfect for how he felt.

Of course Joe was going to save the water to practice with; he stood slowly and brought the water in his hand, as no guards could be seen, he started to concentrate moving the water with him, his hand moving in swift motions as he brought the water to and from.

Joe exhaled; '_C'mon Joe.. it's like water dancing, don't act so fierce dancing with it. It's like the wind!' _he thought as his left foot slid forward, his eyes opening in a flash, where he started moving letting the water dancing with him.

His hands sweeping from left to right controlling the water and not letting it fall, he brought it up and let it swirl far; it looked like a soft motion. He was dancing, this must be his way, Joe let the water swirl around his arm, before he punched it forward and the water froze, it started freezing on his arm and out like a needle.

Smiling satisfied Joe took his left hand and un froze the water, where he swiped past his left arm and right arm letting it settle inside one of the buckets inside the room. He was to save this water, for not only practice…  
**  
But when he was to escape. **

* * *

When they descended down the streets with no one to be seen, except for little bits of dusts and sand they continued walking down the poor side of Republic City. They knew who was in charge of Republic City, but they wanted to know if the man who was in charge knew what was happening.

Matt noticed an abandoned restaurant, where they stopped at the boarded up door; Sora placed her hand onto it and stared frowning.

"Doesn't it just make you want to cry.. In our world we wouldn't let things get like this at all." Sora said a little disappointed where Kari leaning her head onto her shoulder.

Izzy shook his head; "Lets sympathize later, my guess is everyone here has a curfew or this is a regular time where everyone fears what's out here at this time. Let's go inside."

Matt nodded and pulled at the wooden board in a firm grip, where he managed to set the door free. Slamming the door open with his foot, a wave of dust came flying outside of the place which made them all cough loudly.

"This'll do.." Tai said as he shook his hand infront of his face.

They all made their way quickly inside of the place, as Tai closed the door behind them, it was pitch black. From the boards across the windows outside, no sunlight was coming in.

T.K blinked as he made his way feeling tables, chairs and a counter "Hey.. who's a fire bender again?"

Tai and Izzy both responded; "Me."

Kari shivered as it felt cold and dreary in here, it was odd after being outside in the heat, the aura in here was quite different. "Could you guys light up the room?" she questioned as she felt Sora's hand be placed onto her shoulder.

"We haven't even practiced though!" Tai said a little disappointed as Izzy cleared his throat, "We'll try though, or we won't be able to see a thing in here."

Tai nodded however and let his right hand slip forward, where he snapped his fingers a flame appeared from the tips. Everyone looked as the only source of lightly was beautiful;

"Everyone come over here." Izzy said as he as next to Tai, closing his eyes Izzy let his right hand and left hand clapped together as he pulled them apart and fire formed in between them. It was a little ball bigger then Tai's.

Tai glanced over, as his face hung in envy; "Show off…." He said a little dreary as everyone made their way over.

"Okay here's the plan, a group of us is going to stick with either me or Tai, and we're going to find any sort of lamp or power to light up the room. So then we can further discuss what happened with Mimi and Matt, but also what to do about Joe." Izzy spoke in his usual intellectual self, as it was time to sort the group but also to make decisions.

"Okay." Everyone nodded, as Sora stepped to Tai with Matt and Mimi.

T.K and Kari went with Izzy and they all searched for items to light up the dull, black and dusty room.

Kari picked up an oil lamp, and smiled; "An oil lamp!" she said quite happy she found another source for light.

"Great Kari!" Izzy and T.K spoke together, as Izzy stepped forward and lit the tip of the oil lamp, as it lightened up to create more light.

T.K frowned dully as he wallowed in self-pity, he couldn't do anything that cool.

Sora thought for a moment, as she searched for any source of light to emit, they had already a candle, and other items that was lit and on the tables. The room already was looking much brighter than it was before, but you could see the thick coats of dust that laid ontop of the floor and the tables.

Sora looked up in the middle of the room and noticed an older looking chandler! There must be candles ontop of it of course. "Hey guys! I think this is a chandler. This'll surely light up the whole place!" Sora smiled, as she saw everyone make their way towards her.

Mimi smiled brightly; "Woah, it looks so pretty!" she said with a touch of a giggle, "Light it up please, so I can dust myself off when I can see."

Izzy and Tai both looked at one another as they nodded, they needed to do this. With their lack of knowledge on exactly how to bend, this could be a success, or a total failure. Clearing their throats, Izzy and Tai stood in a comfortable position.

Izzy's left hand was held back, as Tai's right one was instead, punching their fists forward high to the ceiling. A blast of fire came from their fists, and lit up all the candles.

The room getting ten times brighter, but their confidence getting so much better, everyone cheered happily.

"Way to go Tai!" Sora shouted as she could feel the sense of dread of the dark disappear, it looked much nicer lit this bright. "You too Izzy, you guys seem good at bending." Sora responded to Izzy's look, as they both slightly chuckled.

Matt brushed off dusk that settled on his shoulder, and smiled; "Now let's quickly clean this place so we can discuss what to do to find Joe. We need to save him, or he could be in real danger."

They nodded, and took off to the back of this restaurant to find any cleaning supplies of the sort. They had lots to cover today, and the day seemed to only be just beginning….

**2 hours later…**

Scrubbing with the water that came out of the tap, and soup that they found under counters, there was still food in this place. As much as it seemed really dusty, the place was held in good shape. Their as still good food, and everything worked properly, they might just stay here from now on.

Matt washed the walls and saw the windows, there were curtains and a window, but wood boarded inside of the place rather than outside. He figured it was time to remove this; Matt tugged at the wood until it broke and sunlight came stirring inside of the room as he broke it.

The place was looking better, but Matt glanced out the window and heard talking. What was going on? There was a man with a mask on, he was walking with guards at his side. Is this what everyone was hiding from?

Matt continued staring as Tai walked over, "Matt what are you looking at?" the fun coming to an end, as the laughter from inside was quiet. The man stopped in the middle of the street, Tai was staring and he squinted his eyes.

"Just who is this guy..?" Tai whispered, as they saw him looking in their direction, they quickly closed the blinds. Tai bit on the bottom of his lip, he was thinking about this all. This guy in the mask didn't seem right at all.

"Psst, guys!" Tai whispered, as him and made descended their way to the rest of the gang.

"Blow out the candles, and lets hide in the back, there's a man walking with guards down the street. I think he's looking for us.." Matt whispered answering for Tai, with a gentle nod, everyone made their way quick to a candle where they blew it out.

Walking to the back and hiding inside one of the closets, this door could lock from the inside, so they did so. Feeling cramped inside the broom cupboard, Mimi whined;

"Stop stepping on my toe Izzy." She said, but everyone shushed her. They heard the door to the entrance jingling, until a loud bang indicated that they slammed it open.

Mimi gasped, and Sora covered her mouth with her hand. "Shh~" she whispered, as they all held one another's mouths. They needed to be quiet, make no sound..

T.K closed his eyes, as he felt the utter sensation to slam down the door and take care of this guy. Obviously he must be the one who's looking for them, but probably the one who took Joe. It seemed as if the town feared him, why wasn't anyone higher up than this guy taking care of him?

That guy.. the avatar or whatever, was he just going to let this happen?

The man in the mask walked across the room silently, he stopped in his tracks and sniffed the air.

"This place was cleaned…" he said slowly, as he whipped his hand across the table slowly, looking up at the closet he reached for the knob and jiggled it. To find it was locked, such a surprise to him.

"We'll come back later, find whatever benders you can for tonight. Especially the other ones with the boy names Joe." He said slowly as he made his exit, with the guards following. The door slammed behind them, as everyone looked at one another shocked.

* * *

**3 hours later… (Later that day)**

His arm was tightly pulled as their nails dug into his fair skin; he struggled as he walked with them. His head was down low, his arms behind his back with metal around his hands so he couldn't bend.

Joe looked up as he noticed he was being led to a room, a room at the end of the hall. He was trying to figure out just where he was going, there was plenty of pipes around it was beyond words so how many there was, but, maybe if he tried to make an escape?

The hours that went buy, he regained his strength, but pretended to act weak. So this way it would give them the impression he was weak, and wasn't at full health. But he was, he had a plan.

He had practiced for so long, the free time he had he made sure he knew how to water bend. The more he lifted the water, the better he became.. He was also practicing how to do a certain trick; Joe needed to not let his friends help him. He needed to save himself, this place was dangerous.

Joe was thrown onto the floor of the room, as he looked up. A man spun on his chair, it was that same man, and his mask was down now though. Joe hoisted himself up as the man laughed hard;

"I have your friends.. Joe." he said laughing in a dark tone, was he just saying that? He couldn't capture them that easily; when they were a full group they were hard to beat it would be impossible to get them that fast.

"I don't believe you!" he said as his hands balled into a tight fist.

Shaking his head, his shook his finger; "Tsk, tsk." Leaning forward, did he grip Joe's hair by his hand, pulling him forward. Joe gaped and yelped from the pain, but he held it back. He needed to show no fear.

"Leave us." He said to the guard, who walked out and closed the door behind him. Looking back at Joe whose glasses were already at the tip of his nose, his clothes torn and ruddy, his glasses had a film of dirt covering them already.

"I am Amon, I am the creator of this establishment, and I am going to take your bending away… Joe." He spoke as a smirk appeared over his lips.

Joe looked up at him, his hands gripping over Amon's hands to try and stop him from pulling his hair. Joe's lip trembled as sweat dripped heavily from his forehead. His looked up and exhaled heavily, as his breathing quickened.

"Well Amon.. I am Joe, a formal digidestined, and I know you didn't take my friends. You'll have to go through me before you do!" He shouted, as his hands moved forward, his knees being tug into the hard metal ground. But his lifted his right hand and listened, he concentrated closely.

Trying to think of his body, his mind, he reached inside of his body and flicked his hand down.

Amon of course trying to figure out what was happening, before he knew it he was bowing down and struggling as he let go of Joe.

"What are you doing to me?!" he shouted as his lip was struggling to open. "GUARDS!"

Of course Joe's blood bending wasn't as strong, he did it on the spot, he didn't have time to practice. But it was strong enough for him to hold him down, Joe looked around and noticed the piping, he heard the men running for Amon's call. Joe ran forward and slammed his fist against the pipe, it didn't budge. It was difficult holing Amon down, but he pulled one of the cups from his desk and slammed and slammed as the pipe broke. Emitting steam when the men entered, all they saw was smoke. Joe held his breath and kept low to the ground.

Sliding past them he let go of Amon, as he ran for it. He heard Amon shout and pushed past them as he was running for Joe.

Joe raced past guards as fast as he could; he saw a loose pipe and smashed against it, which broke. Letting steam go around the hall, Joe moved his hand and bended the hot smoky steam around as he was bringing some with him.

Joe kept running, he heard Amon's feet right behind him as he heard him chuckling loudly.

"You can't run away from me Joe." Amon said in a low tone, Joe knew he was going to blood bend. But Joe had the impression the guards were not benders, and didn't know that Amon was a water bender.

He knew it was his time, so Joe raced forward and saw the tunnel that they came through. He ran through it and kept on running, he heard Amon shouting behind him. Joe noticed something however, as his bare feet hit the dirty ground. The water Amon shot off at Joe and Mimi!

Joe reached his hands forward and stopped, struggling he felt the water rushing to him, as he was moving his hands backwards. The water shot past Joe, and he reached his hands forward so it touched side to side where he growled loudly.

"AHHH!" Joe screamed and the water wall turned to ice, it was thick. Panting Joe continued, as he ran, he knew that should slow them down. Because Amon can't do anything infront of them, they're going to try to get by, by picking at the thick ice.

He heard shouts and screams from a distance, as he found the water pile at the end, moved it with a quick motion of his hands, Joe saw an end?!

He stopped and slammed his shoulder against the dirt wall, why was there a wall so soon?!

Joe stared at it, and the water he held to the side, clearing his throat he lifted the water, he needed to slam the dirt wall down. Lifting his hand, Joe squeezed his nails inside the palms of his hand, and the water turned to a sharp dart of ice.

"HUGH!" he heaved as he slammed the ice against the wall, it was getting punctured, but not enough. Joe wiped his forehead, and inhaled deep, before he heaved his fist forward slamming the ice against the wall, which broke a hole for him to fall through.

Dropping the ice as he stopped bending, Joe climbing through the hole and fell on the other side panting. He needed to continue though, he had too!

Joe continued running, he remembered this and he needed to get out of here. He was starting to feel anxiety kick in, but also he felt consumed, claustrophobic, restless.

Joe saw the opening in which he felt happy, as he heard more noise, they must have been catching up to him. Sliding through the doorway Joe made it outside. Inhaling the fresh cool air felt nice.

The breeze which he missed..

It was dark though, he must have been there for hours, no matter Joe ran at the end of the alleyway, and saw people on the streets. It wasn't as busy, but the full moon above him looked nice. He needed to find the others now, to warn them of what had just happened.

* * *

Amon stared at the thick ice wall, as he narrowed his eyes which only could be seen;

"Find him… find them all." He said in a stern and infuriated voice that Joe had gotten away from his grip.

"Bring them to me, **dead or alive.."**

* * *

**Author's last comments:**

I hope you enjoyed the third chapter of Digital Benders, it would be longer, but I didn't want to give too much away in one chapter. Please review, comment, or heck even send me asks on my tumblr!

I hope you enjoy how the story is so far, ad if you have any questions don't be scared to ask me!

Thanks for all the support and affiliates with this story.


End file.
